


Испытание

by Achernar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/pseuds/Achernar
Summary: Хэдканоны касаемо подготовки Имперской Разведки. Хэдканоны касаемо уровня умения использовать Силу никогда толком не учившимися юзерами. Хэдканоны касаемо чиссов. Хэдканоны касаемо хэдканонов.Аймон - https://i.imgur.com/Wf5HuZj.jpg





	Испытание

**Author's Note:**

> Хэдканоны касаемо подготовки Имперской Разведки. Хэдканоны касаемо уровня умения использовать Силу никогда толком не учившимися юзерами. Хэдканоны касаемо чиссов. Хэдканоны касаемо хэдканонов.
> 
> Аймон - https://i.imgur.com/Wf5HuZj.jpg

Больше всего Аймон хочет посмотреть в глаза тому изобретательному человеку, который придумал это испытание. Посмотреть в глаза, пожать руку, искренне поблагодарить за вклад в эффективную подготовку кадров для Имперской Разведки, а потом вышибить мозги.  
Потому что с одной стороны научить убивать «своих» – это разумно, а с другой – кто кого убьёт, зачастую решает слепая удача, и не всегда она на стороне лучшего. Подвёрнутая накануне лодыжка, доставшийся в напарники-соперники снайпер с дистанцией выстрела втрое больше, чем нужно Аймону с его проклятой бластеркой – крупный калибр, любимый, а поди ж ты бесполезный... Ничего личного, судьба.  
Аймон вкалывает себе стимулятор, четвёртый за час, и так уже нельзя было, отходняк будет покруче, чем с наркоты, но это шанс... уравнять шансы, не прибегая к...  
«До окончания испытания осталось четыре минуты», – механически оповещает динамик, спрятанный за деревьями на полигоне. Если через четыре минуты никто из них не сможет убить соперника, проигравших будет двое.  
Не будет.  
Снайпер сидит на неудачной для себя позиции, в низкой ложбинке, укрытой кустами, но в принципе простреливающейся с боков, надо только перебежать открытое пространство, которое он видит... Генератор стелса, конечно, коротит не вовремя, Аймон едва успевает шлёпнуться на землю плашмя, отделавшись сорванным куском кожи на виске. Хороший стрелок, секунды без стелса почти хватило, чтоб прицелиться. Объективно – очень хороший стрелок с перспективами.  
Три минуты.  
Субъективно – изнутри поднимается злость. Горячая, обжигающая кончики пальцев – не только злость, но и то, что использовать нельзя, не уронив честь чисса и офицера. Нельзя... Аймон знает, где сидит снайпер, сквозь Силу, но знает, в Силе не нужен непосредственный зрительный контакт, знать – достаточно.  
Две минуты.  
В принципе, можно рискнуть без стелса. Шансы в районе пятнадцати процентов на успех, поправка на малопредсказуемую реакцию организма на передоз стимулятора и боль. Снайпер, осевидно, нервничает: зачем-то стреляет «в молоко» высоко над головой Аймона, и там, сквозь Силу, ощущается... испуганным.  
Трус не будет полезен Разведке, каким бы ни был хорошим стрелком. Если он так испуган, когда – почти – победил, то что будет в менее удачной ситуации? Паника? Провал операции?  
Одна минута.  
Аймон закрывает глаза и подхватывается, Силой заставляя двигаться непослушное тело. Снайпер успевает сделать один выстрел, который Аймон ловит на бронированный приклад бластерки – оплавляется, конечно, но это уже неважно. В Силе снайпер двигается очень медленно. Настолько медленно, что Аймон даже успевает разглядеть его застывшее тупое удивление, пока перепрыгивает через прикрывающие ложбинку кусты и всаживает ему вибронож в глазницу.  
«Испытание окончено...» – бубнит динамик.  
Испытание провалено, – знает Аймон. Пусть даже об этом провале знает только он.


End file.
